Sima Yi Answers Letters: Opening
by Arzee00
Summary: IMFH, if you're reading this...you did this to me.


**Insertmanyfandom'shere has been doing Sima Yi Answers Letters for so long it feels like an anime. And everybody knows that every good anime needs a kick ass opening to get you hyped. Which is why I decided to write out what that opening should look like because I can't edit or animate for shit and like everyone on the internet, the opening is going to be based on Evangelion because originality.**

 **This might seem less awkward if you listened to the theme song, "A Cruel Angel's Thesis." reeeeeeallly slowly and less confusing if you know the intro**

* * *

The intro starts out as if there was a drop of water and then there are blue ripples as "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" starts playing.

The next shot is red glittery background with a few bright and dark spots on it. Then you see the first opening credit with the animation studio. In this case you see **Koei-Tecmo** below some Japanese characters in the center of the screen. The outline of a quil, ink, and paper appear in the center as well, a couple seconds pass and the outlines shrink and the first credit disappears.

The next shot is a blue/purple cosmic background, the outline of Sima Yi's DW8 weapon appears in the center of the screen. You first see the hilt and then the outline gets closer to you and end up seeing the entire outline of the weapon. Once that vanishes you see a blue magic substance in the center of the screen and another bunch of Japanese characters that say **Planning** , on the first next to two characters is a line in English that says **Project FanFiction**. The line below says **Publisher** in Japanese and next to it is **Insertmanyfandom'shere**

The next shot is a bunch of flashing lights on a black and white sky background and then a black screen appears with the title of the story **Sima Yi Answers Letters** and then the Japanese translation of the title appears in a flashing light blue and then transitions into orange and yellow with some sharp font. The shot finishes with a blue ripple and flashing blue circle outlines.

The next shot is a clear day sky and the next credits appear with **Character Designer** in Japanese with the lead game designer of DW8 Empires, **Junichi Akaeda**. Then a transparent face of Sima Yi appears. As he looks off to the left of you, the credits disappear and then a small silhouette Sima Yi appears in the center-right screen. On the bottom-right is the next set of credits in Japanese saying **Assistant Director** with the name **Takasugi** next to it. The credits disappear as well as the silhouette.

While Sima Yi is still looking to the left, two silhouette's of Xun Yu appear on either side of the screen. One upside down on the left going downwards and one rightside up on the right going upwards. Two more credits appear. One line on the top-left saying **Game Based On** in Japanese and next to it English is **Dynasty Warriors**. The other line on the bottom-right in Japanese says **References** next to **Other Forms Of Entertainment** in English.

A dark arm appears pointing down diagonally in the leftward direction with a green outline of Three Kingdoms China. The next shot is the sky at dusk with a transparent Zhang Chunhua a tad bit to the left of the center, facing you and raising her head while a silhouette of her on the right of the screen is seen sitting down and raising her head at the same time. Two credits appear like in the last shot. The one on the top left says **Music** next to **Shiro Sagisu** both in Japanese and on the bottom right it says in Japanese **Music Collaboration** next to **TV Tokyo Animation** both in Japanese.

Next shot of Sima Yi is him facing the screen on a green and orange background a tad bit to the right go the center. In front of Sima Yi is a silhouette of Zhang Chunhua sitting down with her legs arched up and arms wrapping under her legs and looking downwards, she lifts her head in this segment. The next credits that appear are **Ending Theme** Japanese next to **[FLY ME TO THE MOON]**. Below that is **Lyrics** and **Composition** both with the name **Bart Howard**. Below that is **Arrangement** next to **Toshiyuki Ohmori** , and the credit on the very bottom is **Vocals** next to **CLAIRE**. Below in parenthesis in Japanese it says **Starchild Records**. The silhouette of Zhang Chunhua disappears and to the center right is a window panel with Xun Yu behind it.

In the next shot, the panel fades and you see a close up of Xun Yu's eye. Then you see quick shots of stacked paper with words on it, then Xu Chang castle, and then a lone Wei banner swaying in the wind.

Next shot is you facing Sima Yi scribbling with his quill on his desk in his room and more credits appear. On the top-center in Japanese it says **Opening Animation.** There are two lines that say **Animation** and **Direction** in Japanese, both say **Noman'sland260** next to both. The shot finished with Sima Yi raising his head until you see his eyes. There's another shot with the same animation except from the side profile. Then there are four separate quick shots of different characters appearing in the order of Cao Cao, Zhang Chunhua, Guo Jia, and Xun Yu.

The next shot is a slowed down high resolution version of Sima Yi doing his aerial musou while more credits appear in the center of the screen. **Totally Confusing Anime OP** in Japanese with **Noman'sland260** right below it. The next three quick shots are of Xiahua opening her mechanical mouth, flashing white eyes, and robot hand.

Then there is a black screen saying **Sex Robot** in English white text. There's a shot of Xiahua's foot and another black screen with **Xiahua** in English white text. The next few seconds are quick shots are of her serving rice with mayonnaise, another where she was walking with Sima Yi, her red power core, and another black screen and the English white text this time being

 **Accessible**

 **Systematic**

 **Servant**

and Xun Yu facing the screen, standing on a valley in the night with a full moon right behind him. Another black background English white text screen saying **Smart but Stupid Strategists**.

A huge compilation of split-second shots occur.

There's a shot of Xu Chang at dusk, with the next black screen saying **Xu Chang** , a shot of the Jin character on a fancy turquoise background. A shot of Masamune, a map of Japan, Kojuro, Fu Xi, Nu Wa. A brief two second view of the Wei army, Li Dian, Cai Wenji, Wei's Five Generals (Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, and Zhang He), Cao Cao smirking, Satan, a black screen saying **CHAPTER 100 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF** , Cao Pi, a baby Highland Ravager from Dragon Age: Inquisition, Wei characters performing Hamilton, Xu Zhu's gay dance, a black screen saying **(2 x 100)** , Sima Yi and Xun Yu driving a cart through Xu Chang, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Karuma. Michael Bay explosion, Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun playing Go, Xun Yi crying on the street, a half naked Lianshi covering her chest, a black screen with English red text saying **300th Chapter Coming Soon** , the Mystic Realm, Nu Wa who's naked but sitting down in a way where you can't see her lady parts. Jiang Wei, Fat Shu strategists, Fa Zheng, Pang Tong, a view of Nanzhong, Zhen Ji looking off in the distance in front of a purple and orange sky, a picture of Cao Pi, Zhen Ji, and Sima Yi. A black screen with random Japanese characters.

The last few shots are of Sima Yi sitting at his desk answering more letters.

Dramatically turning his head to look at something in the distance.

Doing his signature laugh.

The last shot is Insertmanyfandom'shere profile page with Japanese characters spelling out **Producer and Director** next to **Insertmanyfandom'shere** spelled in English.


End file.
